


I have friends in Holy Spaces

by Beshrew_My_Very_Heart



Series: Kurtofsky 10 Years Celebration [2]
Category: Glee, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Demigods, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beshrew_My_Very_Heart/pseuds/Beshrew_My_Very_Heart
Summary: When the new guidance councillor said he'd drive David Karofsky to the summer camp he worked at, Dave didn't believe he'd find himself in an active combat zone, or meet one of the most beautiful boys he had ever seen before.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/David Karofsky, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Kurtofsky 10 Years Celebration [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997590
Comments: 13
Kudos: 21
Collections: Kurtofsky Week - Ten Year Anniversary





	I have friends in Holy Spaces

**Author's Note:**

> Day Two (11/3) - Genre Flip  
> Their story is now dropped in another genre; things like a superhero comic, a crime drama, a horror flick, a fantasy blockbuster, a sci-fi, etc. Basically, anything other than the musical dramady they’re currently in!
> 
> Complete AU! Glee Meets Percy Jackson! Everyone is a demigod!

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Dave hissed, ducking and diving as what appeared to be balls of burning pitch were flung across the air. The weird man with the curly brown hair and little horns had already scrambled out into the forest, and the terrifying blonde woman seemed to be unhinging her jaw and letting out blasts of raw sound and force towards the incoming projectiles, causing them to explode.

He wasn’t even paying attention to where he was aiming his body, and as he slammed his shoulder into an obnoxious pink door, he found himself sprawling to the ground in a room that smelt overwhelmingly of butterscotch. Something exploded outside and the noise was completely deafening for a second, before the door slammed shut behind him. 

“Quiet!” A high, but masculine voice snapped, and Dave slowly looked up to find the most beautiful boy in the world sneering down at him. All long limbs, slim fitting clothes and very tall hair. “Who are you?” 

“Dave?” He tried to stand, but there was another terrifying explosion from outside, and he didn’t trust his wobbling knees to hold him up. “What’s happening?” 

“At a guess, someone from Ares Cabin upset the negotiations” The boy rolled his eyes, offering his hand, “My bet is on Santana. Which Cabin are you from?” 

“I... I don’t know? The weird guy with the horns said he’d explain everything when we got here, and then my dad’s car exploded. I’m going to be in so much fucking trouble.” Dave explained, taking the accepted hand and pulling himself upright. 

“Language.” The boy snapped, and looked Dave up and down. He opened his mouth as if to continue, but the door jostled as if someone was slamming against it. “Get next to me and stay perfectly still and silent.” The boy said, quickly lifting up a hand towards the door, long fingers outstretched in a strangely distracting way.

Dave nodded sharply, stumbling just behind the beautiful teen who lifted his chin defiantly as the door slammed open. There was a sharp whoosh of air, and Dave flinched as what appeared to be a perfect replica of himself formed out of mist in a heartbeat. It moved quickly, and tried to dive out of a nearby window. The men in the doorway levelled crossbows, and fired into his duplicates back several times. Dave watched the beautiful boy flinch with the impacts, and there was a sound of air moving as Dave watched the arrows appear in his duplicate’s back even if the sound felt more wooden than...fleshy. 

“Alright. Got him. I’ll check the cabin for any artefact. Indiana, take the group and carry on.” One of the men snarled, and the rest of the men rushed back outside, before he approached the Dave-duplicates body.

Time seemed to crawl to a stop, and Dave felt himself cataloguing details that he hadn’t noticed before. A flash of something that looked like well polished bronze had slipped from the beautiful boy’s sleeve, and Dave knew with absolute certainty that he was going to throw it and take out the man who was about to touch Dave’s duplicate. Embedded in the wall beyond his duplicate were a set of crossbow bolts, flickering slowly back into vision as the beautiful boy’s attention wavered. That suggested that the duplicate was a hologram like on Star Trek or whatever. The boy had to stop the guy before he realised the ruse, and it didn’t look as though the men with crossbows were taking prisoners.

There was no way he could get to the door in time to shut it before the assailant cried out, but he was further into the room than the door, and Dave was strong. He moved far more gracefully than he had ever felt possible before as he snatched a nearby throw cushion and launched it at the door, vaguely aware that it had enough momentum to close the door, as he ran towards the guy. The flash of bronze turned out to be a long blade that sunk deep into the guys neck, and the guy took in a deep breath to shout out, but Dave was already there, his hand clamped tight over his mouth, holding him still in his death throes. The man went still a moment later, and then seemed to just... disintegrate in Dave’s hands.

He had the good sense to snatch the blade out of the air before it hit the ground, but his duplicate had collapsed into a small puff of dark mist, and he looked over as the beautiful boy dropped to one knee, and then just rolled onto his side. A moment later, like a backdrop in a play falling, a wall of mist collapsed to the ground, and Dave could only gape at the ten or so kids that appeared. The oldest couldn’t be more than 11. 

“Kurt!” One dark skinned girl cried, her hands flying to her face, and Dave shot a look towards the door before miming for everyone to be quiet. They all flinched, but nobody made another noise as he moved closer to ‘Kurt’, and reached down, trying to remember his training from the scouts on how to check life signs. But his hands were shaky, and he eventually pulled his hands away. 

“It’s going to be okay.” He said softly, holding up his hands placatingly. “I know you’re all young, but... do any of you know how to check a pulse?” 

“I do.” A dark skinned boy stepped forward, “I’m Jake. Hermes Cabin.” 

“No clue what that means, but good to meet you Jake.” Dave gave him a small smile, “Can you check he’s okay?” Jake nodded, and moved to Kurt’s side, and began checking his pulse and breathing and everything. “Okay,” Dave said softly, “Can anyone else do any cool magic?” 

“You’re gonna have to be a lot more specific,” A blonde girl half sneered, but he could tell it was more fear driven than anything else.

“Can any of you hide all of you?” He tried again, and they shook their heads. “Okay. If they come back, you should all go for the windows. I’ll hold them off for as long as I can.” 

“You can’t sacrifice yourself like that,” A doe- eyed girl with brown hair said, shaking her head sharply. “I... Jake, get out of the way.” 

“Marley, you can’t-” Jake started to speak, but the doe eyed girl forced herself into Kurt’s side and put her hand over his head and heart before beginning to sing in a beautiful voice. Dave found himself pausing and watching the spectacle as she began to glow with divine light, and the energy seemed to drain into Kurt’s form until they both gasped in unison. 

Jake quickly caught Marley as she seemed to collapse under her own weight, and Kurt struggled to her side, gently brushing her hair out of her face. “Thank you, Marley.” 

“-‘s nothing,” the girl mumbled, her eyes drifting closed, “gimme a few minutes and I’ll do it again.” 

“You’re going to sleep, and I’m going to get lectured by Sam for letting you do that.” Kurt said with a small smile, and nodded to the kids. “Okay, everyone get into cover. Ryder, Jake, you’re in charge of Marley. Keep her safe.”

The younger kids rushed to do as instructed, as Kurt got to his feet shakily, flicking his wrists and revealing another pair of daggers. He moved up to Dave’s side, and looked him over in confusion. “Who  _ are  _ you?” 

“Dave, I’m...new?” Dave said, and Kurt tilted his head curiously before nodding. 

“Well, if you’re going to help me look after the kids, you can’t be all bad. Any good with a knife?”

“I’ve never...” Dave looked at it, and then on pure instinct flicked it into the right position. “I’ve never used one before.” 

“I don’t think that’s going to matter, I think you’ve got some divine inspiration.” Kurt said with a small smile, as though he’d told a great joke, “Okay, I’ll take the left side, you take the right. You get two questions, go.” 

“Uh, what are these things?”

“Lost Crusaders who refuse to stay dead,” Kurt said, moving into the position he had gestured to, “we’re just sending them where they’re supposed to be anyway. Second question?” 

“I...” Dave took a deep breath to try and steady himself, and was hit by the smell, “Why does this cabin smell of Butterscotch.” He asked, and then winced at the ridiculousness of the question.

“Because I’m the head councillor for the Aphrodite Cabin, and it’s my favourite smell. Do you have a problem with that?”

“No, it’s just my favourite flavor,” Dave shrugged, and he watched as Kurt got a strange smile on his face that made his heart beat a little faster. He forced himself to look away, pulling his hands up into what felt like the correct stance as they heard stomping feet approaching. “Alright. Hero time.”

*** 

Dave almost leapt out of his skin when someone clattered a plate of food down next to him, and then another and another, until there were a small team of younger kids surrounding him. “Uh... hi?” 

“Hi, I’m Unique. This is Jake, Ryder, Marley, Kitty.” Unique gestured in turn. “We’re eating with you.”

“Okay?” He nodded slowly, glancing around, “Shuester said there was... assigned seating?”

“A lot of people are in the infirmary. It’ll be fine.” Unique waved a hand vaguely and then leant forward, “You like Kurt.”

“What? No! What?” Dave swallowed looking around instinctively, “I’m not a f-” 

“Don’t finish that thought,” Ryder said, narrowing his eyes a little. “Relax dude. You’re at a summer camp for demigods. Greek demigods. Sexuality isn’t a big deal here, trust me.” 

“I... Is it that obvious?” He leaned forward, “Is Kurt uncomfortable?” 

“Relax, it’s the gift from my godly parent,” Unique said, gesturing grandly back towards the pink cabin. “I can see love. And you are totally in love with Kurt. And who can blame you. He’s like... the perfect big brother.”

“You’re his sister? You don’t look...” Dave frowned, poking at his food, “He’s a kid of.... Aphrodite too?” 

“Yeah. It’s complex, but don’t worry about it. The normal rules do not apply when the gods get involved,” She reached over and tapped his hand. 

“Are you guys bothering David?” Kurt’s voice came from nearby, and Dave immediately straightened, trying not to glare when Unique’s smile grew wider.

“We’re keeping him company.” Ryder said, with almost too wide, too innocent eyes. Kurt narrowed his, and glanced down the table.

“Marley should still be in the Big House. I’m not going to ask who sprung her, but you five should unspring her before Coach Sylvester checks in on her.” Kurt said pointedly, and they all groaned and gathered their plates. He watched as Jake and Ryder surrounded Marley on either side, and Unique watched the three with a fond smile, until he suddenly heard a voice by his ear. 

“My mom is the goddess of vengeance. You hurt Kurt, and you find out what that means.” 

And then Kitty quickly jogged to catch up as Kurt slipped into the seat opposite Dave, watching the kids leave, with a wry smile. 

“Can you see the love thing too?” Dave asked after a moment, instantly mortified by how enthusiastically he asked.

Kurt didn’t seem to mind though, turning to look at him. “Not as well as Unique can. She’s much better at shapeshifting too. I’m very good at using the Mist to create illusions however. Can you? See love?”

“No. Sorry, she just mentioned-” Dave trailed off and looked down at his food. 

“About Jake, Ryder and Marley? Yeah, I give it until puberty really hits before it gets all kinds of complicated, adorable and awkward.” Kurt said with a wry smile. “It’s sad that she can’t see how they feel about her.” 

“She can’t?” Dave looked up curiously. 

“No, we can’t see our own connections, that’d make it too easy.” Kurt said, with a sad smile before he shook his head and smiled warmly, “So! You can pick up weapon skills very quickly. I was impressed how you held your own.” 

“I guess. Is there a god of weaponry?” Dave frowned, looking around, to a table full of people shoving and arguing friendlyly, some with freshly wrapped wounds. “Those guys look pretty tough.”

“Ares Cabin. Yeah, Ares is a war god. But I’m not sure that’s the place for you,” Kurt considered, for a moment, leaning forward. “You’ll get your sign soon, I imagine.” 

“Unique said your mom was Aphrodite?” 

“Well... technically yes, but also, no.” Kurt said, using his fork to gesture, “My human parent was also my mom.” 

“Oh.” Dave blinked, scrunching up his eyes, “I feel like this is all going to be super confusing. It adds a whole bunch more branches to the family tree.” 

“I’m sure you’re smart enough to work it out,” Kurt grinned, and then paused, reaching across the table, “Thank you. For helping me keep the kids safe. That was very heroic of you.” 

“You were the heroic one. You were the one who kept those kids safe.” Dave insisted, taking Kurt’s hand. “Honestly? You’re the one who convinced me this whole god thing is real.” 

“Because of the illusions? I am very impressive.” Kurt said with a small smirk, and Dave’s heart thumped harder in his chest. If the rules didn’t apply here, if sexuality wasn’t a big deal...

“Because you’re so perfect.” He said his voice barely a whisper, and he watched as Kurt pulled back in surprise. He was almost scared it was rejection before the delighted smile slipped across his face. 

“Oh.” Kurt squeezed his hand gently, and then glanced up. “I was right. Wisdom and War. Crafts too, I suppose.” 

Dave looked up, seeing a golden helmet with an owl motif, floating in the air above him, bordered by an olive tree.

“Welcome to Camp Half Blood, David Karofsky, Son of Athena.” Kurt said, squeezing his hand again and grinning brightly. And Dave couldn’t help but smile back as a sense of wisdom, competence and serenity settled over him for a moment. Kurt’s eyes twinkled, as he pushed a muffin across the table.

“Butterscotch Muffin?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Just for my own amusement, this is my list of which Glee kids got which godly parent! Feel free to shout at me about how wrong I am. xD
> 
> Kurt Hummel - Aphrodite; Dave Karofsky - Athena; Finn Hudson - Tyche; Noah Puckerman - Dionysus; Sam Evans - Apollo; Mike Chang - Hermes; Artie Abrams - Hephaestus  
> Rachel Berry - Nike; Quinn Fabray - Athena; Santana Lopez - Ares; Brittany Pierce - Hypnos; Tina Cohen-Chang - Hecate; Mercedes Jones - Apollo; Lauren Zizies - Hephaestus  
> Marley Rose - Apollo; Unique Adams - Aphrodite; Jake Puckerman - Hermes; Ryder Lynn - Iris; Kitty Wilde - Nemesis


End file.
